Bonding Chance
by Erash
Summary: After the battle of Endor, the Force granted Anakin a new chance and sent him into an alternate universe. Here he never became Darth Vader and lived with his family. As he started to become accustomed to it, he found out that also his son Luke Skywalker from the original universe was brought with him. After the first difficulties and confusion, they built their Father/Son bond.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**Title: Bonding Chance**

 **Main Characters: Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader**

 **Plus Characters: Leia Skywalker, Padme Amidala**

 **Setting: Right after ROTJ**

 **Author's note: This is my first story so please don't be cruel. English is not my main language so I apologize if there would be mistakes. I hope you like this and if you'll have any advise, please review!**

 _What… what is happening?_

Anakin realized something was wrong, right after his appearance at the party on Endor. The light that was embracing him only moments before, now started to feel strange, like poking his mind. He could also feel darkness approaching.

That made him almost panic.

 _Obi-wan? Is it you?_

Anakin asked with his mental voice to everyone who could have heard him, annoyed with himself that he would instinctively search his old Master's guidance at the first occasion.

 _Anakin… open your mind to the Force… and all your questions will find an answer._

Typically Obi-wan. His answers would not have the right to be called "answers".

 _Uhm… probably he doesn't know what's happening either._

However, he listened to him and tried to understand the Force's intentions. The more he concentrated, the more he failed; until the darkness felt so strong his head started to spin furiously.

Then, it abruptly stopped.

Now, he could feel as he was alive again. However, the feeling lasted only a fragment of a second, because an instant later, his consciousness slipped away, and all became black.

.

.

Padme was woken up by the sound of the flying speeders, always in hurry above the Coruscant sky. It was in mornings like this that she wished to be on her birth planet Naboo, where huge green field, lakes and rivers dominated the view.

She sighed at the thought, but her duties as senator laid here now.

Padme turned her head on the pillow to see her husband's slipping form next to her, and smiled. His face, once rich of youthful handsomeness, was now strong and masculine, with little wrinkles near his mouth and electric-blue eyes. There were no gray hairs for now. Indeed, he seemed younger than forty, and had acquired an handsomeness typical of adult experienced warriors.

With the smile still printed on her face, she approached him and whispered on his ear to wake him up.

"Ani? Wake up…"

Her voice filled with sweetness and love for the husband that have treated her as a queen for the past 20 years.

"Ani? Come on the sun is high."

She shacked him a little, but he seemed still in a deep sleep.

Then she tried with the kiss, it always worked. Her lips pressed sweetly with his.

Strangely, he didn't respond, so she tried with more passion.

Nothing changed.

Her heart skipped a beat, but calmed herself down immediately. There's no help in losing control.

"Anakin?"

She asked seriously this time, and shacked him with more force than before.

Nothing changed again.

Padme inspected him to be sure he was not in mortal danger, and fortunately found out that he was breathing, and his pulse was regular. Then, she allowed herself a breath of relief. But why couldn't he wake up?

She thought that maybe this was something up to the Force, the Jedy and all their strangeness. Filled with her typical resolutely, Padme headed towards the holocom to inform Obi-wan.

As she was about to pass through the door, a sudden moaning sound stopped her. She quickly turned around and approached the bed, sitting at her husband's side, calling for him.

"Ani? It's all right? Ani!"

.

.

Pain.

All Anakin could feel now was pain. His head was spinning so hard he was feeling nausea.

A voice was hanging in the surroundings, a female's one. Anakin concentrated on that voice, trying to catch the words and their meaning.

The voice claimed Anakin's attention; it was speaking his previous name.

 _No wait, my ACTUAL name. I'm not Vader anymore. My name is Anakin Skywalker now._

"Anakin please, answer me! Open your eyes"

Anakin mentally stirred. The voice seemed so familiar to him, in a beautiful way. However, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet.

"Ani, it's me. Padme, your wife. Please answer me if you can hear me!"

If there have been a way to mentally wide his eyes, Anakin would have at that sentence.

 _Padme? That Padme? My beautiful Padme? That is impossible, it can't be… but the voice seemed so hers…_

 _Padme… my angel…_

He tried with all his will to open his eyes, to be finally able to see his angel's face. See if she is real and here with him. With a better effort, he opened them.

The first thing he saw was stunning light, and was forced to close them again.

 _Oh, Force!_

"Ani!"

He tried again; this time a feminine shape became clear. Anakin focused on the eyes; and seconds later, he recognized them. This time, his eyes opened wide for real. And gaped too.

Without any word or thought to express his sudden tumult of feelings, he was only able to stare at her. His cheeks got wet. A trembled breath escaped his mouth.

"Oh Ani! I was so scared! What's going on? It' something up to the Force?"

He didn't hear a word of what she was telling him. He was too concentrated on her face. The face of his angel. How much he missed her. He could see that her face was a little aged, but he found her too beautiful to notice the differences.

Was this real? Was she here with him? That would make sense. They were both dead after all, but he thought he would be able to see only Force sensitive people.

 _Who cares? She is here with me now._

Before she could say something else, Anakin reached with his arms towards the back of her head and pressed her lips on his.

Padme stiffened a little, taken aback by that sudden movement and by the fierceness of it; but she immediately relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

She could sense that this kiss was different… like if it was filled with sadness and desperation, but with love and longing at the same time. She could smell his fresh tears. Maybe this was one typical nightmare of his, but this time seemed stronger.

She let him kiss her, without let the passion take on them as usually happened. She let this kiss be only a delicate and long one, as she could sense this was what his husband now needed.

After some minutes had passed, they sweetly pulled apart. They locked each others gazes for what seemed a lifetime. Padme noticed his eyes were as they haven't ever been before. Glad and sad at the same time. Her husband have been similar to this state before, but not to this level.

"Love, I'm going to make breakfast so you can collect yourself. Join me when you are ready, would you?"

"All-All right"

He answered her without meaning it; he still was too focused on her being physically here. She smiled at him, backed off and headed towards the door.

Seeing Padme walking away, Anakin snapped out of his state.

"Wait, Padme! Where are you going? Don't leave me, please"

She send him a bewildered look as she turned towards him with concern.

"I've just tell you dear, I'm going to make breakfast"

It was Anakin's time to look bewildered, so started to turn his attention off her for the first time, and observed his surroundings.

He recognized the room. Padme and he once shared it. This was their apartment at the 500 Repubblica in Coruscant. However, this was a bit different, like it evolved with the passing of time.

He passively heard the footsteps of his wife go away while starting looking at himself; he stared at his hands. Panic started to wash trough him. Only now, he noticed that he was not a floating phantom, as he should have; a man in a black suit neither. He was pure flash and blood! He was ALIVE.

He quickly stood up and headed towards the mirror he knew was near the door.

Anakin was suddenly stunned. The person that was looking at him was… HIM? How could it be? It seemsed that this person was actually him at the age of forty, approximately, and without the consequence of what happened on Mustafar.

He forced himself to calm down and made the point of the situation. Was this a vision? Anakin looked again at himself.

 _This is not a vision, that's for sure… it is too real; and above all, my visions are only feelings and imagines at random._

Then he was probably in an alternate universe, where he didn't became Darth Vader. It was the only solution that came to his mind, for now. His life as a Sith couldn't have been only a dream, it was too real. Too painful too.

He sensed the Force tremble at the thought of the alternete universe theory. And a sense of foreboding washed through him.

He tried to remember his last moment in his original universe. Palpatine; the Death Star; the Empire… Then the Rebels; his son…

 _Luke…_

Cloud city; the second Death Star; Palpatine trying to kill his son; and then his return to the Light; his first sight of his son without the filter of the mask; his stunning electric blue eyes, so much like his; his kindness and his faith in him; the love he sensed the boy emanated; and also his grief for losing his father.

 _"_ _I won't leave you"_

He remembered that he had a daughter too. The one he never met.

 _Well, if I was right about the parallel universe theory, maybe I can see them here, the ones that belong to this universe._

He braced himself and decided to join his wife. Eager to be able to meet his children too, maybe.

He still couldn't believe he can see Padme again, kiss her, embrace her… Anakin hurried to the kitchen surprisingly knowing the why even after so much time had passed.

Still a little shocked, Anakin decide to concentrate on the present and listen to the Force. If It granted him this new chance, he will do his best to make a good use of it. He will keep order and peace to the galaxy the Jedy's way. He will atone his previous actions in this new galaxy. Most of all, he will dedicate to his family, like the loving husband and father he should have been from the beginning.

If darkness would come again, Anakin will never embrace it anymore.

.

.

Evening arrived soon. Anakin was able to take information from Padme about what was going around. He also found his old robe and lightsaber. He is still a Jedy. It seemed that he had killed Palpatine right after he had discovered he was a Sith Lord. So Anakin gained the trust of the Jedy Council and became a Master. He never fought against Obi-Wan and they were still great friend.

Padme remained the senator of Naboo. She was selected as the new chancellor but refused it.

They gave them both a day off for today. However, he saw that Padme brought some work at home, because she was now sitting at the table reading some papers.

One thing Anakin was not able to speak about, were their children. He expected them coming home. If not in the morning, at least in the late afternoon.

A horrifying thought crossed his mind.

 _Maybe we don't have children in this universe… No, it would be strange, Padme had always want a baby… What if this Padme is a bit different?_

It didn't sound right. Maybe they have died. Anakin couldn't bear this to be true, but he always tended to be pessimistic and overdramatic. Because he know himself enough, Anakin tried to calm down and opened his mind to the Force. He started to search a Force signature he knew too well: Luke's.

After some effort, he realized he couldn't find him. He tried and tried again, but found nothing.

Anakin remembered that the original Luke became quite able in hiding from his father. His shield were one of the strongest he ever encounter. Probably, his son was accustomed to recognize his Force attacks and his capability of shielding became a natural.

But all of this didn't make sense. This would not be the same Luke!

Before he'd panick again, Anakin toke a long breath and turned his attention to his wife, writing and reading at the kitchen table.

"Padme?"

"Yes Ani?"

"Where…"

 _Come on, say it!_

He gulped.

"Where are the children?"

He said it so quickly that Padme barely understood. She turned her head to face her husband with a confuse expression.

"Leia attended her politic school as she does every day, except for Sunday. Now she's staying at Sarah's home for dinner. About Luke, you allow him to go with his friends and spend the weekend at Will's home because of that party he spoke us for the last week. He will come home tomorrow in the late morning if I remember well. Why did you ask me this? Are you ok?"

He breathed and released all the anxiety.

"Oh well… yes… of course, sorry it's all right. I… ehm… I momentary forgot. "

She glanced at him another time, not really convinced. At least, she concentrated again on her work.

 _But… does the Jedy Council knows about my marriage and my children? Maybe they have changed that stupid rule about attachments._

He mentally snorted.

 _I cant's see how we would have stay hidden here with our children for 20 years without them knowing._ _Yes, they probably know and accepted that…_

He allowed himself a smile at the thought of his family, safe and sound without having to be hidden.

Luke and Leia she said.

 _Wait a minute. Leia? That… Leia? Is Princess Organa my daughter? Oh Force… she was so alike her mother indeed. In resemblance and resoluteness… Why haven't I been able to see that before?_

Suddenly, a second thought crossed his mind.

 _I have tortured her._

Before he could start this train of thought and leading himself to self-loathing, Anakin remembered that now he was in another universe. All the evil he did in his previous life, will not affect this world. Maybe, the Luke and Leia of other universe would probably be traumatized. Who would not with a father like him? But this ones had known only a great Jedy and caring father. Of course, he would love to redeem himself by helping his original children, but this will not happen for what he could see now.

 _Then I'll wait to see them._

.

.

 _"_ _Noooooooo!"_

 _"_ _Search your feelings"_

 _"_ _That's not true. That's impossible!"_

 _"_ _No. I am you father."_

 _"…_ _father…please…"_

 _"_ _So be it, Jedi"_

 _"_ _I'm a Jedi, like my father before me"_

 _"_ _I won't leave you"_

 _"_ _I've got to save you!"_

 _"_ _You already have… my son"_

Luke woke up at the sound of someone calling his name. He still had printed in his mind imagines of the most difficult days of his life. Trying to shake them off, he opened his eyes.

Luke found out that some boys were looking at him with concerned features. One in particular was crouched near him.

More he stare at them, more he did not remember knowing them.

"Luke! Come on buddy, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Luke looked at the boy who spoke near him. His piercing light-green eyes facing his electric-blue's one.

"Will to Luke, Will to Luke, do you copy?"

A waving hand accompanied this last sentence, almost totally obscuring Luke's visual field. That made only increase his nausea.

However, the boy relaxed a little, seeing Luke awake. He became more prone to shake him out of what seemed, in his opinion, only a moment of confusion.

"Luuuuke! The party is already begun. Don't force me to carry you like a baby!"

It seemed the boy was slight amused by the situation, as the two shared a deep and long friendship, and this was not the first time they run into something like this. Maybe even worst situations. Yet "amusing".

Luke observed the boys with curiosity and a feeling of foreboding, like sensing that something is out of order.

The one who spoke earlier was slighter taller than himself. His eyes were light-green, rich of enthusiasm, and needing to live extraordinary adventures, even if dangerous. Black straight hair, a little shorter than Luke's, adorned his boyish face.

Behind him, two boy stood enjoying the scene; but they seemed still a little concerned.

They definitely were brothers. Both red-headed, hazel eyes and same feature and height. The only difference seemed to be the age; however, the gap between them must not have been more than one or two years. And, although they had fairly short hairs, the elder one's were straight, the other's a little curvy.

The older two were probably around seventeen or eighteen, the younger sixteen or fifteen.

"uuhm…"

Was the only thing Luke managed to say.

Seeing his difficulty in recover, the elder guy peeked in from behind and spoke for the first time.

"Luke, do you want to call your parents? Maybe it was something up to the Force… you fainted without even a warning. It was only for few minutes but better be sure."

 _Parents? Uhm, practically I don't even know the meaning of this word…_

Luke thought bitterly.

 _"_ _I simply don't know what is happening."_

Before Luke could be able to expose his confusion verbally, he was vehemently cut off by the black-headed boy.

"Don't be so dramatic, Josh! He's fine."

"I'm not sure, Will! He look like he has been invested by a speederbike! And his face his experimenting each shade of green! Without offence buddy."

Said at last looking towards Luke apologicaly.

Before they could continue their debating, Luke tried to suppress his feeling of nausea and started to move in a sitting position.

"Woh, easy buddy"

Spoke the last boy, reaching out, catching Luke's forearm and helping him.

Will shifted to make room at the two. Then laid a hand on Luke's shoulder, realizing that maybe this would take a little more time that he initially thought.

Finely, Luke managed to say something coherent to his concerned interlocutors:

"Where… where am I? Who are you?"

Luke practically mumbled that, and in the same time, he tried to look at his surroundings without fall to the floor again. The guys looked at him more concerned than before, if that was possible.

This time, Will spoke a little softer, articulating every word:

"Luke, I'm Will… You know, your best friend, best friend since first school year. The one you always lead to craziness because of those Force powers of yours…? Yeah me."

Will had a slightly amused look again, remembering all the mess they have gone through in the years, ready to see his friend finally recover and go to the party they freaked out all the week.

But Luke only stared at him, more bewildered than ever.

Will sighed displeased, above all concerned.

"Where is Leia?"

It was the first thing that crossed Luke's mind. The battle of Endor, his father's funeral, and then the party of the Ewaks. Were they going to make another party? Was this what these guys were speaking about?

 _Don't be stupid Luke! This is clearly NOT Endor._

"You told me your sister was at Sarah's home for dinner tonight. And YOU told me they won't participate at the party. You practically REJOISHED so much because of this news that remembered it to me all the day."

Will laughed a little remembering his friend singing it around. They loved each others as siblings of course, he knew. But an evening with friends, was an evening with friends after all.

Luke had quite other thoughts in his mind.

 _Weird… who is this Sarah? I don't know any Leia's friend with this name. And for Force's sake, I didn't ever say or do anything like that! Oh Force, maybe I'm only a bit too stressed… why am I not on Endor?_

"Where am I?"

Luke asked more seriously and convincing, trying not to lose control and have some kind of crisis. He is not already recover by the event on the second Death Star. How would he have been when only two days had passed?

Looking around, he realized he was in a living room.

"This is my home. My parents are off planet so we decided to stay here and go to the party. We would come back whenever we want…"

This thing had to end. Will wanted his old friend again.

"Do you want a glass of water or something, buddy?"

Will asked persuasively.

 _Mmm, the Force feels different… something happened, why can't I remember? However, better play along for now. Come on, Luke. Follow the Force's will as your mentors taught you, and then, you'll find out what's going on… I hope…_

"Uhm? No, eehm… thanks, I'm-I'm fine… I'm better now. I remember now the party. Let's go then"

 _I could have been more convincing then that…_

Indeed, they all looked at him concerned again.

"Are you sure Luke? We can stay here and do something else if you are feeling bad"

The elder boy, Josh, spoke. And it seemed that Luke hadn't convinced him.

Luke tried to snap out of his dizziness and stood with the help of this "friends" of him.

"Look, I'm better. We can go."

This time Luke seemed more credible and gave them all a smile. But Luke didn't know what the boys really saw.

The boys noted a glimpse of sadness, pain and wisdom in their friend's eyes. It was only momentary, and well hidden. Like he mastered that capability through his life. They all got the feeling this Luke was not the Luke they knew. Their seventeen-years-old amazing friend.

However, all the four guys collected themselves and prepared to leave. The early matters already forgotten among Luke's supposed friends. They were ready and eager for this famous party. All the guys of their age were speaking about it; and best of all, it will take place at one of the most important disco of the city.

Before they left, Luke took a moment to glance down at his standard clothes. He didn't remember wearing them of course. Nervous again about the situation, he brought his hand instinctively on his hip expecting to find the shape of his lightsaber.

Indeed, he found a lightsaber. But not his.

 _This lightsaber… is different. Mine's not like this._

He took a long breath to calm down, glanced at the saber to be sure and started making out some sense off it.

 _Did somebody took mine and replaced it with this…? Why would they?_

Than snorted, remembering he was the only Jedi alive and nobody would possibly know how to build a lightsaber.

 _This whole situation will bring me to madness!_

At the end, Luke decide to have faith in the Force, and with that thought in mind, he followed the others towards the exit door of the apartment.

 _Leia… where are you?_

 **Author's note: What do you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

**Author's note: Hi guys! Apart from the first paragraph, this chapter will be focused mostly on Luke and the party, simply because the others will be asleep. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

.

.

Anakin was on his desk doing some research on the Net about this universe, when the doorbell rang. Curious, he stood and headed for the hall; he found his wife greeting two girls.

"Leia, honey. You arrived finally"

Padme smiled at her daughter. Then, speaking to the blond girl standing next to Leia, added:

"Hi Sarah, thanks for accompanying her. I could have told Anakin to pick her up."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Skywalker. Do not worry."

Padme smiled at her too:

"Sarah, how many times I told you to call me Padme"

At the end, Leia wasn't able to hold herself anymore.

"Mum! The teacher assigned us a work regarding the Senate for the weekend. Can we follow you at the Senate Building tomorrow? Can… can Sarah stay here for the night? Please!"

Padme realized why the two were both here, than.

"Of course, honey. There is no problem. I'll inform her mother."

The girls took a breath of relief.

"Yes! Thanks mum, I love you!"

Leia took her friend's arm and ran towards her room, the two both giggling.

They passed Anakin and greeted him passively, probably looking forward to chat about their stuff; so continued their running towards the room.

Anakin assisted the scene a little taken aback. It was quite funny to see the Princess Organa behave like that. So cheerful, a bit childish, and… happy.

Anakin smiled at himself, looking forward to know his daughter. He already loved her.

Padme turned around and met her husband's eyes. She sweetly smiled and approached him.

"I see you feel better, Ani. Don't you?"

"I simply love my family very much, honey"

He took her hand and pulled her in a soft embrace, then kissed her.

 _This is paradise…_

Then, Padme stopped him and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you love us, you always have. We love you too."

Her feature became serious and a bit worried.

"I know you are afraid to lose us, because you claim you were close to, 20 years ago; but we are here with you now, as a family."

Those words hit him deeply. She always used to say that in his dreams, before he would wake up and realize that that would never happen. This time, he did not wake up.

 _This is real then, I'm totally sure of it._

However, he will not be completely relaxed, for now. Firstly, he need to see the last member of his family.

Suddenly, his holocom rang. He softly released himself from Padme's embrace and answered it, confused. He hadn't even noticed he had an holocom hanging on his belt.

"…Anakin here."

His old Master's voice came out from the device. Anakin couldn't help but feeling annoyed by it.

"Anakin! Sorry about disturbing you, I know you have taken a day off. However, do you remember that business about the Geonosians? I wanted you to know that the Chancellor told me their Queen contacted him. They refused our offer. There would be a meeting with the Council tomorrow at 09.00 to discuss the matter. Be present."

Anakin's response came out without even thinking about it.

"WHAT? How could they refuse it? Last time, we both went there and made a negotiation with their Queen! She told us they would give their support to the Republic, in change of the help of a Jedi to restore their planet after the damage due to the Clone Wars."

Then he sighed.

"Probably she needs more. I think we can send one of the last knighted Jedi, as we will probably deal the problem simply adding more help."

"I know, Anakin. I thought the same thing, but the meeting will take place anyway. We'll see tomorrow."

A sense of finality accompanied that statement, as the old Obi-Wan used to do with Anakin before he turned to the dark side. He remembered that behavior too well. Anakin suppressed his feelings before he could snap and shout at his interlocutor.

"Very well."

And with that, Anakin cut off the transmission.

Suddenly, he realized what he had just said. He had just talk about stuff that happened before he joined this universe.

 _It seems that, somehow, I will remember who I was and the life I lived before this strange event happened. Maybe I'll acquire only useful information, or maybe personality and memories too._

Anakin mentally sigh.

 _Well, I hope it will be a slowly process, at least. I'm not looking forward to be both a depress, regretful former Sith, and a probably over-confident, self-centred Jedi Master and hero at the same time._

Anakin glance at Padme, who was now looking at him.

"It will be all right, Ani. You'll deal with it tomorrow. Don't think about it now."

She sent him one of that wonderful simile of hers.

 _As long as my angel and my family will be with me, I'll be all right with everything._

.

.

 _We are on Coruscant, then._

Luke could state that because of all the picture he saw about the place.

The young group had taken a flying bus to reach the destination, and now they were right outside the building.

"So, Josh. You'll go taking the drinks as always, because you are the one that seems older. Jake, you'll stay near me, as this is you're first time here and you could get lost. Luke, follow Josh and help him bring the drinks. If the barman complains, use one of yours Jedi mind-tricks. We'll see at the table we always sit."

"Will! Don't give us orders! We do this each time, no need of reminding."

Will grumbled and looked at Josh as saying _isn't it obvious?_

"It's for Jake. So he can learn the dynamics."

"My brother is still too young to drink even a drop of alcohol."

Josh said, with a sense of finality. Jake looked towards him with an annoyed expression.

"I'm only a year younger than you. That's not fair!"

Josh looked back with an amused air.

"Well, I have started only this year with alcohol, little one. It is fair enough."

"Liar…"

Whispered Jake more to himself. He let drop the discussion and decide that he will take a slip to Will's one or Luke's when his brother won't look.

Luke watched the scene worried. This guys seemed only to think at playing around. How did he end up with them?

 _They are young… but they must have lived under the Empire's rude rules, so why be so cheerful? The Empire ended only two days ago with the death of the Emperor. I thought life would have been hard here in Imperial City._

"Shall we go in, then?"

Demanded Josh. Will and Jake tilted their head in affirmation and passed them, walking into the local. Josh waved Luke to follow him, so they imitated their two friends and walked into the place.

.

.

The room Luke found himself into was full of people chatting, dancing and drinking. The music covered every sound. Colorful and moving lights illuminated the otherwise dark place. Luke had never been in a local like this, he was sure. However, it seemed familiar. He couldn't explain himself why he had this feeling.

There were so much people that Luke was not able to see Will or Jake anymore. He was having a hard time keeping Josh's pace too.

When they reached the bar, Josh asked the drinks and the barman acknowledge him without asking too questions, probably not caring or too immerged in his work because of the tons of people in front of him. He gave Josh the drinks and Luke helped carrying them. Together, they headed towards their table, Luke subtly making his partner lead the way. The two zigzagged through the multitude, careful not to let the drinks overflow.

"Here we aaaare! Take these."

Said Josh, handing over the drinks.

"Finally! You took ages! Did they complain about the age?"

Will asked, reaching towards his drink. In the meanwhile, Luke and Josh took a seat.

"No, but there was a long queue. Better they didn't, however. I don't think Luke should make efforts with his Force-powers right now."

Will snorted, knowing well that his friend was not that weak. He could have done it without any problem, but decided not to voice his thought.

 _Enough._

"I would have _not_ done such a thing in any case! The Force must be used for proper matters. Not because you want to persuade people to give you alcoholic drinks!"

Luke's expression was serious and his voice took a scolding tone. However, another part of him was annoyed at being referred only to be used at this strangers' benefit.

This thought was a bit childish.

Will rolled his eyes.

"I know, buddy. I know. We already had this conversation. But once I was able to persuade you, remember?"

Will then crossed his arm in front of him.

"So now, I consider myself rightful to ask you to do that trick every time I can."

The childish part of Luke, the one he thought he had lost after the event at Cloud City, somehow remerged. Plus, he felt more relaxed with this guys than before. Especially with Will. He kept this thing going on.

"You didn't ask! You demanded!"

"All right, all right! I won't _ask_ anymore."

Luke snorted.

"I don't believe you, my friend."

Will grinned at him, amused.

"I know. I don't believe myself either."

Luke grinned too. Then, he snapped out of it and was suddenly taken aback by what he had just said to this stranger and how he had behaved. He took a slip from his drink and reflected.

 _Did I say those things? They felt right._

A theory crossed Luke's mind.

 _Maybe, after the battle of Endor, I came here on Conuscant, met this guys and became friends of them. I have probably built another lightsaber too, the one I'm carrying now. Then, I must have lose my memory; and now, I'm starting to regains them._

This theory seemed to fit, more or less. There were things that did not seemed right, like the reference about Luke's parents and other stuffs. However, this was the better Luke could think of for now.

 _I am feeling very strange; I hope this will end quickly._

"Shall we hang around a bit or do you want to stay at this table all the night? Come on!"

Jake said while standing up and heading towards the crowd.

"I agree with the guy! Josh, Luke, let's go"

The four of them started wandering around and gradually, they finished their drinks. Luke remembered Han always offered him corellian bottles, back at the Rebel Base. It was when they used to hang out with the other pilots. He never became accustomed to alcohol, so he always tried to avoid it. This time, he finished his drink without even realizing.

His head span only a little, probably there wasn't to alcohol in the drink, after all. Better this way.

"Luuuke, my friend. I know I would have found you here tonight!"

A tall guy loomed in front of Luke, blocking his way. A ridiculous little braid hung from his dark hair.

Luke slowly raised his head and stumbled a little, looking confused.

"Uhm. And who would you be?"

The guy laughed so hard his eyes wetted.

"Luke! Are you already in _that_ state? The night is long, buddy. Do not exaggerate with drinks. See ya at the temple tomorrow!"

And with that, he dispersed in the crowd.

 _What temple?_

Luke sighed. He could tell that a headache was approaching.

He brought a hand on his forehead and let it drop to his neck. There, he noticed something strange that he didn't before. One of that ridiculous little braid was hanging out of his hair too!

Luke allowed himself a little nervous laugh.

 _There's no way I would explain this. Except the fact that, in that memory blank, I somehow decided to make a change to my look and braid a lock of my hair!_

He shacked his head amused by the absurdity of his thought, but regretted it immediately because his head span further and he stumbled again.

Will came in his assistance, but was in his identical state; so more than help, he only worsened the situation. The two keep stumbling, bumping into the people around them that complained in return. However, they regained balance and laughed dumbly.

At the end, Luke decided to drop all his problems. He will deal with them tomorrow. He had run into too many difficulties in his opinion, he didn't need others. He had just came out of an exhausting battle, and there was a future full of important tasks in front of him, naming one: rebuilding the Jedi Order. Now, he deeply needed a night to spend cheerfully and carefree.

The party had already begun after all, so the group looked forward to enjoy it.

.

.

05:00

They sang all the way towards home, among laughs and jokes.

"That party was awesome! I think we should do this more often"

"Aaah, little Jake. We already do this 'more often' _,_ it's you that hang out with others."

"Ehi! Don't call me _little_! And _you_ never want me around, that's why I do that."

Luke and Will laughed, enjoying the two brothers arguing for the umpteenth time.

The group kept walking towards Will's home. Now they were a little more silent and calmer than before.

Luke sensed his body assimilating the last amount of alcohol that was in his blood. He rarely stumbled now, but when he did, he could feel the braid waving from one side to another. Now that he had noticed, it was becoming very annoying.

"Guys, have you a pair of scissors?"

Will looked at him, grinning mischievously.

"Yes. Of course. _Who_ nowadays doesn't go out with a pair of scissors in his pockets?"

Luke rolled his eyes, somehow familiar with Will's wit.

"Something sharp? Nobody?"

"You have your lightsaber. Use it!"

Jake pointed out, fairly enough.

Luke snorted.

"Something less _mortal dangerous."_

Josh rummaged in his pockets, pulled out a little knife and tossed it to his friend.

Luke took his braid with one hand and brought his other near it, armed with the knife.

"Woh woh woh! What the hell are you doing?"

Too late. With a quick movement, Luke cut off his braid and hold it up with a relieved air.

All his three companions gaped at him simultaneously, watching him incredulous.

Luke was confused and looked back at them.

"What? It was annoying. What's the matter?"

Obviously, Will laughed.

"I don't believe you just DID THAT, just because it was _annoying"_

Josh glared at his amused friend.

"Will! This is not funny!"

Than glared at Luke too.

"Luke, you are crazy. Your father is going to _kill_ you."

 _Father? Maybe that braid was supposed to be there and I don't know why, but what did he mean with_ your father _?_

Will laughed again.

"I want to see his face when he'll see you, buddy."

 _I want too, at this point._

Finally, they reached the apartment and came in. They laid down wherever they found a comfortable place and fell asleep, except for Luke.

He couldn't sleep, he kept rolling from side to side. His thoughts where directed towards his father. He remembered the moment they shared, right before his father died. He finally had been able to feel what the real Anakin Skywalker had been, before the dark side had consumed him.

 _Father… how I would love to see you again, only one more time. To feel connected with you like we were on the second Death Star…_

Luke sighed.

 _This had to end. Tomorrow, I will go looking for Leia. She must be here on Coruscant._

Then he remembered the connection he shared with his sister, so he stretched his senses, looking for her signature. He found someone similar to hers, only a bit different. However, Luke knew it was Leia's. He could tell she was sleeping.

Luke smiled, relived that soon he would be able to see her. With that thought, he let himself fall asleep.

.

.

 **Author's note: Next chapter- Anakin/Obi-Wan, Luke/Leia, and finally Luke/Anakin. Be prepared!**


	3. Chapter 3 - And The Force Rejoiced

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I wasn't home in these days. I wrote a bit longer chapter hoping you will forgive me!** **J** **Here it is, please review!**

.

.

.

 _"FATHER, PLEASE!"_

 _"Now young Skywalker, you will die."_

 _"AAAAH"_

Anakin suddenly jumped and nearly fell from his bed, a choked scream blocked in his throat. He brought his shaky hands on his hairs, still hearing his son's scream of pain. Anakin started to force himself to breath slowly and tried to relax a little.

He looked around and saw that the sun was already high. Padme wasn't near him, but with a quick use of the Force, he found her in the kitchen.

A little bit calmer, Anakin looked again towards the window, letting his eyes stare into the traffic of the speeders outside, and let his mind wander.

 _Luke…_

Imagines of his son, the one he haunted for the last few years as Darth Vader, passed through his mind.

 _Is he… dead?_

No. Anakin forced himself to thing that his son was NOT dead, that his son was the one hanging out somewhere in the city with his friends, like everyone his age should do. It didn't exist a Luke that suffered all the pain _he_ caused him. It didn't exist _that_ Luke. The one he remembered was a possible Luke. The same one lived here a happy life with his family, not a different one.

Sighing, Anakin decided to let go of the matter for now. He casually glanced at the clock; with a start, Anakin realized he was late for the meeting with the Jedi Council.

Shoving the blankets out of his way, Anakin hurried to dress up. He took his lightsaber from the bedside table (still a little awkward in holding his previous saber), hung it on his belt and headed toward the hall.

He found his wife making a huge breakfast, C-3PO helping at her side.

"Master Anakin! Good morning! Shall I serve you some breakfast? We have…"

Anakin looked at the droid a bit confused, then annoyed. He was listing him every food that was laying on the table, as he wasn't able to see them. He didn't miss the droid at all.

Padme giggled a little and stopped C-3PO, amused.

"That's enough C-3PO, thank you. I can finish myself."

The droid stopped the list and turned around facing Padme, than looked Anakin again, not understanding the situation, but dismissed himself lightly and walked away, looking for some work to do.

Padme smiled at her husband and kissed him smoothly on his lips.

"Good morning, Ani. It's all right?"

Anakin cleverly misled his answer.

"I'm late, love. I've a meeting with the Council."

He then looked at her apologicaly.

"I'm sorry, I won't stop for breakfast; but I'll be here as soon as possible, I promise."

"Don't worry Ani. It's ok, the girls will eat it. By the way, I'm going to let them accompany me to the Senate Building, so they can learn something for their homework. I don't know if you'll find us here then, we'll probably return for dinner."

Then, she looked at him confused.

"But… Don't you have anything to do today, not counting the meeting?"

 _What?_

Anakin was taken aback. He didn't know what his duties were at this moment. He concentrated and tried to find some information, hoping that what happened last time would happen again.

But nothing happened.

 _Well, I'll find out at the temple._

"Yes… yes, of course. I'll be at the temple doing… some… you know the same things."

Padme smiled and kissed him, saying good-bye. Anakin made the same and headed towards his speeder, not looking forward this surely useless meeting _at all._ However, Padme stopped him.

"Ani, shall I tell Luke to join you at the temple when he comes here? Or you already told him?"

 _Already told him? And when could I have?_

"I have not seen him yet. Please tell him, thanks."

Padme looked concerned again. His husband seemed strange.

"I mean with your Force Bond, you both always use it."

Anakin didn't know what to say, he had already tried to use it. It worked a little in the other universe, why wouldn't here, where they lived together for all these years? Maybe it was because he hadn't "met" him yet.

Not knowing how to respond, Anakin simply told Padme to tell him and, with the excuse of the meeting, he jumped into the speeder and took off, waving at her.

She looked at the speeder disappearing into the bustled sky of Coruscant. Sighing, Padme called for C-3PO.

"Yes, Mistress Padme?"

"C-3PO, please wake up the girls. Tell them the breakfast is ready."

"Right away, Mistress."

Sighing again, Padme hoped that it was all right with his beloved husband.

.

.

.

Anakin spent all the time of the ride trying to connect with his son with the Force, but he wasn't even able to localize him. Snorting annoyed, and finally reaching the temple, he concentrated on the Jedi and on what he was supposed to do.

At first sight, the temple was the same as when it was in its glorious days. Anakin crossed the majestic doors and could say the same thing about the interiors.

Strangely, he found much less traffic of children than he expected. Then, Anakin remembered reading something in the net the previous day about some reforms the Jedi applied; like this one about children living with their family and attending normal school with not force-sensitive children, learning at the temple the Jedi ways sometimes in the afternoon and join them at full-time only when they became Padawans.

That was something he liked. It should had always been this way.

Anakin walked his way towards the Council Chamber. Suddenly, his mind tingled and his sense awakened. With a feeling (that seamed nervousness or anxiety, he couldn't place) washing all over him, Anakin turned the corner and found his former Master over there, speaking with Master Windu about something.

Anakin suddenly stopped, not knowing how to feel about it. He was… happy to see him, but dark memorizes of their fight on Mustafar threatened to obscure his mind and so his feelings.

He forced himself to approach them. That came out as a strange, slowly, unsettling walk; but nobody noticed, fortunately.

"Anakin. You are late."

Obi-Wan calmly stated, turning his attention to him, now near them.

Anakin opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Scrolling off all that awkwardness, he straightened up and decided to try to understand what he felt about Obi-Wan in another moment.

"I'm sorry, shall we start?"

He spoke a bit too authoritative and rudely. He wasn't accustomed to this stuff anymore, he had to admit. He hoped nobody had noticed.

Obi-Wan sent him one of his glances, the one Anakin knew _too_ well. It was the same one his old Master always used to send him in public when he was his Padawan and did something "un-Jedi-like".

That made Anakin _almost_ get angry. If only Obi-Wan knew how much he had been _"un-Jedi-like"_ in the past 23 years! It would not pass through his mind to complain about a rude sentence.

 _Calm down. I'm a Jedi Master now, I shouldn't think this things._

Right after Anakin was able to calm himself, Yoda invited them to follow him and they all entered the room, took their seats and the meeting started.

.

.

.

It was an hammering headache that woke Luke up. He moaned a little, looking around and finding himself lying in a place that now didn't seem too comfortable.

He stood up and roamed a little, looking for the others. He found them all still asleep. His head didn't seem to want to stop aching.

He dressed up, at first not finding his clothes because he still didn't remember being his owns in the first place; then, he headed towards the kitchen and started rummaging for some food, strangely knowing well where to look.

He took a seat at the table and tried again to localize Leia, remembering that last night he had been able to find her.

He found her also this time and smiled, satisfied. He hurried to finish his food, looking forward to see her.

At that, Will entered the kitchen and rummaged in the same place Luke had, looking for food. He snorted a little and started rummaging in another shelf.

"Good, you took the last one. Hope you liked it, Luke."

Luke grinned, amused by Will's wit.

"You should have come here first, then."

Will turned and looked at him, holding a less attractive snack than Luke's one.

"Whatever."

Will sat near Luke and joined him. The two kept eating silently and tried to ignore their own headaches. Finally, Will broke the silence.

"Well… It was funny, wasn't it?"

"For what I can remember, I think yes."

Will slightly laughed, than did it with more emphasis.

"I remember the braid, that's for sure. I think I will never forget it."

Luke glanced at him, a bit surprised.

 _Still this braid thing?_

After Will was able to contain himself, he gestured with his head towards the exit.

"However, you should go. Don't you have some Jedi stuff to do?"

Luke's heartbeat increased for a moment. He had. And a lot. But now, he needed to find Leia.

Luke answered a bit rudely, letting drop the matter quickly.

"Yes, I have; but firstly, I'm going to see Leia. I need to know what she and the others want to do at this point."

Luke said the last thing more to himself that to Will. He sighed and stood up; he _absolutely_ needed to find her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, buddy. Besides, I stopped trying to understand you a long time ago."

Luke grinned at him and crossed his arms.

"All right, I know. If there's something I need, I call you."

 _I don't know how I know, but seemed right…_

Will playfully winked at him and did a thumb up, then turned his attention back to his snack.

Still grinning, Luke waved at him and directed towards the exit. He took a bus and tried to follow Leia's Force-signal.

.

.

.

Finally, Luke managed to reach a building he never saw before. Yet, it seemed very familiar.

 _Leia is inside there, I can sense it._

Luke walked towards the entry; and right before he was going to go in, the doors suddenly opened wide and his sister came out from them, accompanied by a blond girl.

"Luke! At last. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

Luke faced his sister, confused and surprised by her amused and mischievous tone. Her appearance was _confusing_ too _._ She seemed a lot younger than last time. Her hairs were done as complicated as ever, but she wore a colorful, feminine dress; something he believed was not her style.

How many things had he missed after Endor? Well, Luke was going to find out now.

"Leia, what had happened? The last thing I remember is the battle of Endor. There was a party and… then you and the other members of the Rebellion were going to found the New Republic and… and I needed to restore the New Jedi Order… Hell, why are you so young?"

Leia looked at his brother confused. She rose an eyebrow and quickly glanced at her friend, Luke still in front of her waiting for an enlightening answer.

"Luke, are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about?"

She snorted.

"And what are you asking me, I'm your same age. We are twins, hello?"

That wasn't the answer Luke was looking forward. He sighed and brought and hand on his hairs, then let it fall on his neck.

Leia looked serious all of a sudden.

"Where's your braid?"

" _Again?_ What's the problem with my hairs?"

Luke threw up his arms, looking around him as speaking to everyone in the galaxy, annoyed and exhausted.

"I thought there were more important matters in the galaxy than _my braid_!"

Leia glared at him, then sighed and took that authoritarian and political look Luke recognized.

"Look, I don't know what you have done. If you made up all this scene, then I'm not the one to play it to. Dad is waiting for you at the Jedi Temple. I don't want to be part of anything."

She than gestured to her friend to follow her and headed towards the speeder, waiting for Padme to join them.

Leia send her brother an amused and sarcastic smile.

"Good luck"

Luke gaped and was surprised again.

 _All right, let's go to this Jedi Temple, then. I thought it was in ruins, but it seems that what I think is automatically not true. Why don't you use this to your advantage, Luke?_

He mentally grumbled.

 _Now I'm taking Will's wit, fantastic. And am I speaking to myself? Great._

Keeping thinking about the odd situation, Luke headed towards where he know from pictures it was erected the old Jedi Temple.

.

.

.

Boring, boring, boring.

Anakin didn't remember Jedi meetings being this boring and useless. They practically spoke about _all_ the history of geonosians and their relationship with other planets. Moreover, they debated whether to send so much help to them and who'd be proper to go to negotiate again the agreement.

One of the Masters spoke.

"I think Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker should go to negotiate, they are perfect for this role. If there would be complication, they won't have any problems."

Anakin jolted a little hearing his name. Now, he listened carefully.

Another Master carried on.

"I agree. It would be a quick mission, so they could be here and available soon. After the negotiation and after being sure that it's all settled and safe, we could send somebody else for the help they need."

Anakin could feel his anger start to rise.

 _There are_ no _possibilities that I will go in some planet, doing some boring stuff and be away from my family in this moment. I do not care what they are going to say. They will not order me anything. I absolutely need to see Luke, now._

Anakin clenched his fist and glared at the floor.

Then, he thought about his son. Remembering his effort to bring him back to the Light Side, Anakin was able to refrain himself before the Dark Side would have been able to take control of his actions. He took a breath and slightly closed his eyes to calm himself down totally.

His old Master looked at him, he seemed… worried? Surprised? Anakin decided to avoid his gaze. Other Masters glanced at him too. He needed to be more careful. It was not simple to wash away two decades of Sith habits.

Obi-Wan spoke for the first time, breaking the tension.

"I don't think the Queen want to confront us. It seems to me that her people really need our help, so they are trying to push us to give them more of it."

Anakin finally glanced at him. Did Obi-Wan understood him and… helped him? Or was he just saying what he thought?

His old master carried it on.

"In my opinion, this is an opportunity to us to send a less prepared Jedi in negotiation and let him do his experience. There will not be any complication, only add more help."

Master Windu nodded to Obi-Wan.

"You have a point, Master Kenobi."

"To vote, we should bring this. In favor of Master Kenobi, who is?"

The majority rose a hand.

Anakin released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _Good._

Yoda made a quick glance at Anakin. Nobody saw him. Then, he kept on.

"Then settled, it is. Choose somebody else for the negotiation, we must."

They passed some few minutes to do that, and then the Jedi Council meeting ended.

Anakin hurried up outside the chamber, looking for Luke. However, he was stopped by his old Master's voice.

"Anakin! Wait."

Anakin braced himself and turned around, seeing Obi-Wan stand in front of him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I am. I need to go now."

Before Anakin could start again his run, Obi-Wan stopped him again."

"Anakin."

His old Master seemed a bit out of patience, but worried again.

"There is something you aren't telling me. You know that you can told me everything."

Anakin stared at him, surprised. However, he denied.

"There is nothing wrong, Obi-Wan."

His old Master sighed.

"All right, don't tell me. But keep in mind that secrets like that won't lead to anything good. You know better than me."

Anakin hold on fierily with his denying, challenging him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Obi-Wan stared at him, his green-blue eyes filled with concern about his brother and friend.

"Anakin I sensed what have almost happened, earlier. Be careful, please."

With that statement, Obi-Wan walked away from his former Padawan, hoping Anakin would tell him what was concerning him next time.

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how to handle his old Master at this moment. He will brood it later, now he need his son.

.

.

.

A majestic building stand out in his entire excellence. Luke stood in front of huge closed doors, wanting to push them, but not sure about what he would find beyond them.

Bracing himself, Luke finally took a step and entered the temple.

Lot of people where speeding around, looking busy. There were so many races he could not recognized some of them. There were both adult and children of all ages. They were all wearing some robes he remembered seeing in some pictures. Were they _Jedi_?

Luke looked around him, more confused than ever. He tried to not panic, but he wasn't doing a good job. His breath intensified a little as his heartbeat increased.

Finely being able to get a grip of himself, Luke stopped the first person that was within arm's reach, someone it seemed nearly his age.

"Ehi Luke! What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, may I ask who is in charge here? I need to spoke to them."

The guy looked at him confused.

 _It seems making the others look confused became my specialty._

"What? The Council, Yoda of course. Are you making a survey or what?"

He then laughed a little.

"You guys never stop play around, didn't you? Then my answer is Yoda. He is the best in these things."

 _YODA? How could it be possible? I saw him die!_

"Sorry Luke, I need to go. See you around!"

With that, the guy left Luke staring and gaping at him walking away.

 _All right, where I am?_

A picture of two twins Yodas crossed Luke's mind, and grinned despite himself.

 _Past, Present, Future, Alternate Universe? Oh Force, what am I thinking about? Probably that guy had an hallucination._

However, Luke decide to roam, trying to see if he will see someone alike to Yoda.

He wander a bit, but then something thrilled his senses. He could sense someone he knew in the Force approaching him.

Ben rounded the corner. He was the old Ben Luke remembered, but a bit different. He seemed younger and more relaxed, as a heavy weight was took off from his shoulders. He was fitter too.

 _But he was dead too…_

"Luke! Hello. How are you? Where's your Jedi robe?"

Luke stared at him, not trustful and alert.

 _Is this some joke of the Emperor? Did he survived?_

Luke laid a hand on his lightsaber. He couldn't help it.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan, who tensed.

"Ehi, are you ok?"

 _No, I'm not._

"Ben, it is really you?"

"Ben? No, what are you talking about?"

 _I knew it! The Emperor wouldn't have known Ben's fake name!_

Luke unclipped his saber and raised it in front of him, ready to ignite it at any occasion. He wasn't sure the Emperor survived. Actually, he thought he was dead, but better be ready.

"Luke, what are you doing? It's me, don't you recognize me?"

Luke took a breath and started to move slowly backwards, never taking his eyes off this supposed Ben.

Suddenly, a violent shake in the Force made rise Luke's sense of foreboding. He could feel the adrenaline enter his blood's flow and made his hands shake and his heart beat faster.

He heard someone rounding the corner behind him.

"Anakin! Lucky you are here. Luke is behaving oddly."

 _Anakin? My father?_

Luke turned around with a jolt, not believing what Ben had just said. And as he did, a tall, light-headed man stood in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes and happiness coming out from every part of the man's body.

.

.

.

Anakin finally could see his son. Luke. The boy looked at him with those electric blue eyes he never forgot. As Leia, he was younger than that day on the second Death Star. His body and features were a bit childish, his cheeks a little red and there weren't any signs of war or struggle in all his appearance.

However, Anakin could feel something strange in the Force, like It was screaming at him. The smile that had formed on his lips now disappeared and Anakin took a serious look. Now that he noticed, the boy looked strange: his hands were violently trembling, his hairs were soaked by sweat and he was probably nearly to lose his consciousness.

Anakin opened his mouth, trying to say something to his son, to calm him down.

At first, nothing escaped from it, but then Anakin took some effort.

"Luke, are you ok? What happens?"

.

.

.

Luke's lightsaber fell from his hand without his permission. Its noise hitting the floor echoed in the entire hallway. His wide eyes still locked upon the man. He looked too much like his father's ghost appearance at the party of Endor. He couldn't be wrong about it.

 _There is only one way to see if all of this is true._

Reluctantly and very carefully, Luke slowly lowered his mental shields and tested his surroundings with the Force. When he convinced himself that there wasn't any dangers, he focused on the man that looked like his father would have been, would have he been alive.

Then, Luke let his shields lower completely and a breath stuck on his throat.

 _F-Father? I-Is it… Is it really you?_

The Force screamed at him, Luke could see through It that this man was the same one that had been on the second Death Star with him, the same one that had been Darth Vader and was finally redeemed by him. The one he deeply wanted to know after his return to the Light, but died right after it, in his arms… Despite all the effort and all the pain he had gone through, Luke had not been able to have a father.

Now, that father was right in front of him, waiting for Luke to acknowledge him.

Tears wetted Luke's eyes and cheeks, his inferior lip slightly trembled.

 _Father._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Anakin gaped. The bond he had shared with his son only those moments before his death now was calling for him. He could never forget that bond. Anakin had sensed all his son's feelings, that day. In mere seconds, they had linked, as he never did with anyone.

Now, he could sense… his son.

Tears wetted Anakin's tears too; his heart beat furiously. Anakin did not expected that. He had thought he would have never been able to see the Luke that had saved him again. He had convinced himself that that was something he did not need, something unnecessary. He would have had all his family with him, why would he ever wish something else?

Now that _his son_ was there in front of him, the first person in loved in decades, he realized how he deeply needed it, how he could not have been able to go on without it.

Anakin's faith in the Force rose.

 _Luke… It's me…_

Luke took a step in his direction.

 _But-but you died, I was there! And… and how all of this is possible? I-I…_

This time Luke truly panicked. He looked down, unable to stand it. A sob escaping from his control.

 _Sssh, Luke I'm here. Do not worry, it's all right… believe me._

Luke looked again at Anakin.

After some seconds, he run towards his father and hugged him with all his strength, not wanting to let him vanish again.

Anakin hugged him back with the same strength and passion; his head dunked in Luke's blond hairs. He was not going to lose him again. Nobody would not dare to hurt his son or separate him from himself. He would be the perfect father for him, the one Luke had always deserved.

Sensing his father's feelings, Luke finally cried. He sobbed as he was never able to do. All the problems that Luke had been forced to face, all the pain he had felt… Now, all of that was finally released, all between his father's arms.

All the Jedi felt the Force rejoice as It never did before.

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Next chapter will be updated soon, I promise! Let me know if you liked it or not, reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Bonding

**Author's note: Good news! I've finally found a beta reader, so all the horrible mistakes I did (and probably keep doing) will be fixed (sorry about them). This chapter won't be inspected by the beta but I'm going to publish it because I had it ready for your delight :D.**

 **I'll take a moment to thank you all for follow, favorite and review this story. I loved all your comments and I know there are many mistakes and I'm sorry, but I needed to write this story even If I'm not that good in writing. I also know that the background is not so original, but I needed Luke and Anakin to be together and there are a lot of SW fanfics so all the things have surely been already used. However, I hope it will take my print in the future and become original in the single scenes I write. I also have in mind some developments that you could enjoy, and maybe some things others haven't write yet (I can't know for sure because there are sooo maaaany!).**

 **And at last, here is the next chapter! All focused on Luke/Anakin's bonding scene. Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Father and son shared their embrace for what they believed was a lifetime. They didn't know or care about what was going on outside their connected minds, or wherever they were standing.

Obi-Wan witnessed the scene incredulous, gaping. He was willing to bet that all the Jedi in the temple had sensed what the Force had just done, how it seemed It… _rejoiced_ after those two had embraced.

Now that the Force had reacquired its normal nature, Obi-Wan shook off his momentary bemusement and closed his mouth.

He cleared his throat trying to claim the Skywalkers attention, but it was in vain. They were frozen in that position.

At the end, Anakin decided to pull back from his son. Obi-Wan could hear him whisper at Luke something like 'follow me' or 'come with me'. Obi-Wan looked confused again as he saw his former Padawan took a shaking Luke's arm and drove him away quickly, rounding the corner out of his sight.

"Anakin? _Anakin!"_

Obi-Wan reached a hand and took some steps forward, but the two were already long gone.

 _What did they do this time?_

He decided that it was better to inform Yoda. Actually, he probably already knew. What he was doing was seeking for his help, Obi-Wan admitted to himself.

.

.

.

They quickly zigzagged out of the way, bumping at occasion into someone, but not caring to stop or apologize them, who would looked at their retreating back confused. Anakin managed to lead Luke towards the exit of the temple until they crossed the doors and finally reached his speeder. He motioned his son to get in, who obeyed still disoriented while Anakin took the pilot seat and started the engines for the take-off.

Once in flight, Luke looked at his father again, wanting to print his face into his head, afraid he would wake up from this dream and never see him again.

He noticed his father was forcing himself to keep his gaze in front of him, pretending Luke was not near him.

Finally, Luke took the courage to say something among shaky breaths.

"W-why are we escaping? And from who? W-Where are we going?"

At that point, his father released all the anxiety and took a sigh of relief. He turned towards Luke and finally smiled.

"Sorry Luke, but we needed to hurry and go away from the temple. I don't want someone to interrupt us or ask too questions."

Luke shifted on his seat nervous, but a bit calmer because his father seemed more relaxed now.

"So, I need to find a place where we can discuss the matter alone."

Anakin kept looking ahead of him and carried on.

"I know that it must seem very unsettling from your point of view. You never lived this kind of life here on Coruscant."

Luke was now staring at him again, this time trying to keep his father's reasoning. Where were his words heading?

"You were accustomed to war, but where we are now there wasn't any war from at least two decades."

Anakin glanced at his son, waiting to let what he just said settle in Luke's mind before keeping on. He could see Luke sighing in exhaustion and confusion.

"I can't follow you. We are on Coruscant you said, right? So this was the capital of the Empire until few days ago, didn't it?"

At that point, Anakin saw a place that satisfied him, where they could stop and speak. They landed on a cleaning where a huge abandoned factory stood in ruins, in the suburb of the city. There were parking lines on the huge cement-landing pad, supposed to be there for the laborers that worked here when it was active. They were all empty now and Anakin could sense nobody in the surroundings.

Anakin parked the speeder with perfect mastery, turned off the engines and waited, thinking about how to start what must be said more clearly than possible.

Luke looked at him, ready to be enlightened by his father's explanation.

"Yes, we are on Coruscant…"

Anakin finally started.

"The City Planet you know had been the capital of the Empire."

Shocking-blue eyes waiting for an answer in front of slightly nervous ones.

 _How is he going to take it?_

"However, somehow the Force send both of us here, in a time where the Galactic Empire never existed and neither its Emperor."

Anakin took a breath and launched himself in an unprepared explanation.

"There are things that you don't know about me, Luke. Above all, my past."

Luke's curiosity overtook any other feelings of him. He always wanted to know his father's past. Why did he fall to the Dark Side, and how? Who was the woman that gave birth to him and Leia? Did his Father married her? Or was she someone he barely remembered? Were Luke and Leia a mistake? Did their parents wanted them? All of these were questions Luke often had in his mind; sorrowful nobody would never have answered them.

Sensing where his son's thoughts were heading, Anakin regretful cut him off quickly.

"I don't think this is the time to speak about those things. I'll tell you all you wish to know, but concentrate on what I am going to tell you now."

With that, Anakin grabbed one of Luke's shoulders and approached him, looking him in the eyes and articulating each word.

"We are into an alternative universe, created because here I never became Darth Vader. I never fell to the Dark Side."

The Force screamed at Luke the truth of those words. However, he remained confused.

"Here is the life we had as a family because of that different choice I made in my past."

Upon saying those words, Anakin's heart filled with genuine happiness.

"Here is the life you should have had from the beginning, the one you deserve more than me."

Anakin let Luke have his time to understand the information he just gave him and elaborate them. He took his hand off and lay on the seatback, still observing Luke.

Luke grimaced in concentration, reluctantly taking his gaze off his father.

"What you are telling me is that… here there was no Empire, no Rebellion, no Civil War and no Emperor… that we live as a family and you raised both me and Leia… that I am not the only Jedi alive then; because there was no Jedi Purge and the Jedi Order still exist and is active. That would explain many things, like the guy that spoke about Yoda or the fact that the temple isn't in ruins as I thought… or the fact that Obi-Wan is still alive, because…

Luke glanced at Anakin, then.

"Because you didn't kill him, as you never became Darth Vader. All of this in this alternative universe."

He concluded at the end.

Anakin grinned at him.

"You understood quickly, my son."

Upon hearing his father call him that way and sensing the proud filled in that last word, Luke couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His eyes smiled more that his mouth could.

Then Anakin added:

"I will precise that both Padme and I raised you. You to become a Jedi Knight, Leia to join the politic."

Luke looked at him a bit confused.

"Padme? You mean… mother?"

Was his mother here and alive too? Luke smiled again.

"Padme… was this her name?"

Luke's words stunned Anakin, who was a bit annoyed too.

"Are you telling me that nobody told you your mother's name? Not even who she was, did or what her birth planet wa… is?"

Anakin forced himself to turn the last verb into present form. She was alive now.

Luke looked down dejected.

"Yes… Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen never spoke about neither of you. When I was a kid, I used to ask so many questions that once I was able to let them slip a few information only about you."

An annoyed expression passed through Luke's features and he snorted.

"That at the end it reveled to be fake."

Anakin grimaced upon hearing those things. He could understand now why they lied to Luke about his identity, but there was no excuse for lying about Padme. She was the best person in this universe and in any other ones, he could bet.

"Your mother's name is Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Amidala was her formal name when she was the Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen, then she became a Senator and kept using it. Skywalker, as you can see by yourself, is because she is my wife."

Amazed, Luke beamed in front of Anakin.

 _My mother was a Queen? Wow… And they married! So they loved each other._

 _Of course we loved each other, Luke! And we love each other nowadays. What did you think? That you and your sister came after an occasional fling?_

Luke jolted suddenly, not expecting the bond he shared with his father to be so open. He still wasn't accustomed to it.

"I-I didn't know!"

Luke protested. Then, a familiar feeling washed through him.

"However… All those things you just said about mother… They seems very familiar, as somehow I already knew them but needed to be recalled. Maybe Aunt Beru told me when I was very young…"

Anakin brought a hand on his hair and let it drop on the controls in front of him, sighing.

"That is another thing we must discuss… I don't think it is as you say."

Anakin took a moment to think about how to approach it.

"Have you ever felt that feeling before since you are here on Coruscant? Did you said something that you couldn't quite understand if you think about it later, but it seemed right to say in that moment? Did you acted in some way you normally wouldn't, but again it seemed right?"

Luke stared at Anakin, thinking about how he guessed all the things he had felt in the last days.

"Yes. I did all those things. What are you thinking about?"

"It had happened to me too. Well, the fact is that these are not our original body… Look at you! You must be around your seventeen or eighteen. We felt those things because of the Luke and the Anakin that lived here before us. They must be inside of us. In time, we will probably be both the same: the one from the original and the one from the alternate universe."

 _So there is an 'other-Luke' and an 'other-Anakin'. Seems very messy…_

"I know Luke. I'm not looking forward it too, but in time we will be accustomed to it."

Luke took the moment to exanimate his body. Now that he give attention to it, he could see some little difference. He needed to see his face to be sure about his age; he would do that when a mirror would be available.

Luke concentrated on his hands now, the ones that seemed more different from his. They weren't so scarred as his previous ones and above of all his right hand was…

 _What?_

Luke touched his right hand and tested it. It was… FLASH AND BLOOD! How couldn't have he noticed before?

Reality stuck him upon realizing that. This was not his body at all! He absolutely needed a mirror.

Seeing his son shaking and his breathing intensified, Anakin took both his son's wrists and spoke looking in his eyes.

"Luke, listen to me. You are yourself, not somebody else. Trust me. This is the best thing that could ever happen to us. Can you understand?"

Luke looked down and relaxed a little.

"I know, it's that it is all a bit strange and… unsettling."

Anakin smiled, relived his son was finally take it.

Then, he looked at his left hand grabbing Luke's right one. Anakin was now the one that had his breath intensified.

He let go of Luke's hands and opened the speeder door, getting out in the fresh air.

Understanding what had happened, Luke get out too, rounded the speeder and stood in front of his father's back.

"Father, I know what you are thinking about. It's ok. It is not a problem for me anymore."

Seeing that his father was still in his thought looking at the horizon, Luke sighed and kept speaking.

"Father, I'm sorry for bringing it back but…"

"No. You are not the one to apologize, Luke."

Anakin turned than, facing his son, eyes slightly wetted.

"What I did to you was… unthinkable… and unforgivable."

"But I have already forgiven you!"

Then, Luke lowered his voice, letting the meaning of his next words force its way into his father's mind.

"I forgave you when you were still Darth Vader."

Anakin stared at those blue loving eyes, touched by that statement.

"How could I be mad at you now that you are Anakin Skywalker again? So there is no point in self-loathing now."

Anakin finally smiled.

"You are right my son, and very wise too. I am very proud of you."

Luke couldn't help blushing at that statement and looked down embarrassed. A dumb smile on his face. That lightened him up more that he thought. Why did he feel so childish?!

A laugh escaped Anakin's mouth, sensing his son's feeling.

"Maybe it's other-Luke's fault?"

Luke laughed too, finally breaking the tension between them.

"Maybe, but I don't think so"

Luke admitted at the end. He had a feeling he would have behaved in the same way in the original universe too.

 _Well, father… what now?_

Anakin send a nudge at his son through the Force, eager he chose to communicate through their bond. When he was Darth Vader, it was one of the very few things he genuinely wanted because he actually liked it. Now that they are both on the same side, nobody would be able to stop them from sharing their thoughts and feelings. This bond will be the most precious thing connecting them.

 _Now, my son, we will act as nothing had happened. Nobody must know about this thing, at least for now. Let me do the job, I will find an excuse to tell Obi-Wan or any otherone who would ask about earlier. About our background, I think that you are my Padawan and so I am your Jedi Master. This means that you will have to follow me for most of the time and learn from me to become a Jedi Knight. In the original universe you reached a level that made you a full Jedi and should be you to teach me probably, but as we don't know which level the one you call 'other-Luke' has reached, you'll remain a Padawan and will keep learning._

 _What is a Padawan?_

 _Padawan is the title Jedi give their student when they reach a certain level. To became an official Padawan, a youngling must be chosen by a Jedi Knight and be his personal student. He will follow him on all his missions and learn by him the ways of the Force. The Master will have the duty to perfect his Padawan's usage of the Force, his meditation techniques and his lightsaber skills until the student would be able to pass the trial and resist the temptation of the Dark Side to finally be knighted. Practically, he must do the same things you did in months, but in years._

 _How complicated you are!_

 _I know, but this is tradition. It has been always this way, for what I know._

 _Were you Obi-Wan's Padawan?_

Anakin stiffened a little at that question.

 _Yes…_

Luke sensed his father's uneasiness and decided to let it drop.

 _Anyway, to end the matter, you can distinguish a Padawan from a Knight or from a youngling by a long braid hanging from his hair._

This time Luke stiffened.

It was in that moment that Anakin noticed that Luke had no braid. Was he already a Knight? How could it be? It felt so right speaking of him as his Padawan. Besides, he was too young for being already knighted.

Luke fidgeted and looked down, nervous.

 _Is this braid so important?_

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

 _Well, yes. It is a mark for letting others know which Jedi rank you belong. It can also help to know form how much time you are a Padawan, seeing the length of the braid. As I said, it is tradition too: a Padawan become officially a Jedi Knight when his Master cut off his braid with his lightsaber after the trial._

A sense of foreboding swarmed Anakin's body.

 _Luke…?_

 _I didn't know! It was so annoying! Why would anyone go around with a braid hanging from his hair? I-I… cut it off with a knife._

"You did WHAT?"

Luke raised his hands in a pacific gesture, trying to seem as logic as possible.

"I didn't know it was important."

Anakin could feel 'other-Anakin' took the rein of his words.

" _How_ in the world did you THAT? Doesn't the Force PLEAD you NOT to do that!?"

'Other-Luke''s personality seemed to resurface and meshed with Luke's one.

Luke crossed his arms and pouted.

"There is no need to shout like that, Dad! Besides, I drunk a little so I couldn't quite hear the Force's whispers!"

"YOU WHAT?"

 _Oh-oh. Wrong thing to say._

 _YOU BET!_

After the moment passed, Anakin regained his control and was stunned by both his behavior and his son's one.

Luke grimaced, instead. Now that he had a father, he needed to be more careful about what he said. He smiled. If this was the price to have a father, then he was more than right with it.

"Luke… sorry for that. I shouldn't have shouted in that way."

"Sorry for answering in that way too, father. I think we should became accustomed to it… I have a feeling that something like that will happen again, even more frequently each time."

Anakin made a face and then smiled somehow amused.

"I agree. It was nice to hear you call me dad, however."

Luke smiled. He didn't notice it. He hoped that he would became accustomed to these changes of behavior quickly.

"For now, I'd prefer 'father'. It means more to me than 'dad'."

Anakin smiled.

"All right, than. You can call me as you wish, of course."

Luke than looked around, observing the flying speeders in the sky, wondering where they are going to stay. Maybe the apartment where he met Leia, or the Jedi Temple?

"We'll stay at our apartment, with our family."

His father answered him, a bit rudely as he would not dare to let him stay away from his family.

"All right."

Answered Luke lightly.

"So… now where are we going to do?"

"Your mother and your sister are at the Senate Building. If you want, we can join them for lunch. There is no hurry in come back at the temple."

"But what are they going to say? What if they need us? And wouldn't mother and Leia suspected something if they see us there and not at the temple?"

Anakin raised a finger, interrupting him.

"Let-me-do-the-job. First, there are tons of Jedi and we are in a pacific era, they will not need us. Second, I have lots of excuses to tell both the Jedi and your mother."

Luke looked sadly at his father.

"You won't tell her neither?"

Anakin sighed and looked down, dejected.

"I will, but not now. I… I need to be ready. I hate lying to her, but..."

Luke could understand. It had to be not easy to tell someone you loved that you lived 23 years as a Sith Lord.

"It's ok father. I agree with you. We'll tell her and Leia together, when it will be the proper time."

Anakin took a step forward and lay a hand on his son's shoulder.

"All right, then. Let's go to the Senate Building and look for Padme and Leia, shall we?"

Luke's smile covered all his face.

"I'm looking forward it"

With that, the two of them headed towards the speeder.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Come on!"

Anakin smiled sarcastically at his son, his hand already on the handle of the speeder door of the pilot seat.

"Maybe next time."

Luke rolled his eyes, but grinned. He took the passenger seat; a happiness that he never felt in his life filled his heart.

 _This is paradise._

.

.

.

 **Author's note: End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Next time, the beta will start to inspect my works so there won't be mistakes. I hope that this time my mistakes weren't so annoying, I did my best. Please review and follow the story If you liked it! I'm going to re-upload these first 4 chapter too after the beta fixed them, so if you want you can read them again written in a more fluent English.**


End file.
